Not So Normal
by BlushingBeauty17
Summary: Bella Swan is on the run from Division and moves to forks only to meet the dazzling Edward Cullen. But Division wont stop only because love is in the air. CULLENS ARE HUMAN. first fanfic ever. don kill me.
1. prolouge

My name is Isabella Swan, I prefer Bella though. I'm on the run Division, a secret organization that tracks down physics like me. There are pushers, bleeders, watchers, movers, stitches, shifters, wipers, it goes on and on. I'm a pusher, mover, and watcher, I really don't know how I got all three, I guess I got being a mover from my dad and being a watcher my mom. My parents are dead, Division killed them because they were the best they have ever seen and they couldn't control them. Now I'm running from Division I live here and there I can never live in one place for to long. Im moving to a small town called Forks. Great. I have a feeling things are going to get interesting.

* * *

**Yea so that was the prolouge. did you like it? review. disclaimer i do not own twilight or push.**


	2. Gettin Ready

This sucks. I'm moving to a small town called Forks all because I'm running from Division! I'm not worried about were I'm going to live because when my parents died they left me with a lot of money and besides, I'm adopted! Yeah Nick and Kira adopted me, Nick is a mover and Kira is a pusher. They treat me like I'm there daughter, Nick is one of those overprotective dads and Kira the loving a caring mother. They are the best parent you could have, don't get me wrong I miss my real parents but I cant really remember them very well . Anyways im worried about getting attached to someone because if I do I'm just going to leave when Division catches on us. Right now Dad is on the phone getting me enrolled in Forks High school, tomorrow is my fist day there and Mom is telling what not to do. "Remember don't use your powers at all . Don't push your teachers or anyone else into giving you what you want too. Okay?" " Yeah Mom, I know what to do and what not to do, chill out." I told her, she tells me this every time. "Don't talk to me like that young lady or I'm going to tell your Dad" she threatened. "Tell me what?" Dad said coming into the room . "Bella was back-taking" Mom said, tattletale. "Bella don't talk to your mother that way, do you want to be grounded?" Nick said in his fatherly tone. "No Daddy, I'm sorry Daddy." he is so weak when i call him "daddy" He sighed " Its okay sweetie, so get your stuff ready for school." I nodded and went upstairs, i set out my clothes, got my bag ready, got ready for bed , and laid down. I thought about how my day would go tomorrow at Forks High School.

* * *

**So that was chapter 1, Did you like it? Tell me what you guys would want to happen in the story. Review. Review.**


	3. First Morning

**SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED I'VE BEEN SO BUSY AND WHEN I TRIED TO WRITE I HAD WRITERS ****BLOCK SO AGAIN SORRY!**

I woke up and I had a strange feeling like something was going to happen but I didn't know what.

"Bella hurry up, you're going to be late for school!" Nick yelled from downstairs.

_Yeah, I heard you! _I wanted to yell back, but I didn't want to get in any trouble right now. I got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth, got my stuff and went downstairs. Mom was making breakfast and telling Dad where she wants the furniture. Dad was sitting down drinking his coffee and reading a newspaper while he just moved his hand where Mom told him where she wanted the furniture. When they realized I came down Mom asked,

"Do you having everything for school, and do you remember what I told you?" Really doesn't she have faith in me?

"Yes mom I have everything and I remember everything, will you quit worrying?" That made Mom and Dad both stop what they where doing. They didn't say anything though they just stared at me. Well that was the case until Mom said,

"Hey Hun, guess you can't give Bella the new car you bought her." Wait what new car?

"Yeah, guess you're right I thought my little princess would love it." Dad said while he started walking out the door. Ok I need to know.

'Wait I'm sorry Mom and Dad!' I yelled after them. When we got outside there was a gorgeous black Mercedes McLaren. **(A/N sorry guys, I know some of you like the truck but I couldn't help myself) **Oh. My. God.

"Thank you thank you thank you, Daddy, you're the best dad in the world!" I yelled while I threw I arms around my dad. He laughed and hugged me. He then said,

"You're welcome sweetie, now get to school already."

I got in the car and drove off to school. I was getting nervous on what I would do and how I would control my powers. _Ok relax Bella everything is going to be fine, _I kept telling myself but I didn't sound very convincing .Just when I parked I had a vision,

'_Who are they?" I asked a girl that was sitting next to me in the Cafeteria. She turned to see who I was talking about then smiled._

"_That's the Cullen's and Hales_; _they're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids. And they're all together, the big dark haired guy is Emmett and he's with Rosalie the blond haired girl_. _Jasper is the blond haired boy who looks like he's in pain and he's with the little dark haired girl, Alice, she's really weird._ "

_Just then a bronzed haired boy walked in the cafeteria._

"_Who's he?" I asked, curious._

"_That's Edward Cullen"_

Okay that was strange.

**Okay that was chapter 3. Did you like it? Review!**


End file.
